Flight
The power to fly without any outside influence. Capabilities User can fly or otherwise move through the air using various methods. Some possibilities include using one or more forms of energy, wings or similar structures, or even mimicking or becoming an animal that can fly. Users are generally able to Levitate, and Glide as well. See the List of Methods of Flight for more information. Associations *Aerobatics *Atmospheric Adaptation *Flight Field Projection *Gaseous Movement *Gliding *High-Speed Flight *Infinite Jump *Interstellar Travel *Levitation *Motion Paradox *Newtonian Motion Defiance *Self-Exertion *Wing Manifestation Limitations *May require air/atmosphere to maintain lift. *May require apparatus to control direction and altitude. *May be limited to a particular length of time they are able to spend flying. *May be limited in speed or acceleration. *May suffer from cold/altitude sickness, unless they are able to adapt to the changes in altitude. **''See Aerial Adaptation.'' *Unless user also has Vacuum Adaptation, they cannot go beyond the borders of the atmosphere. *May not be able to fly if the user's weight is increased, such as from Gravity Manipulation. Known Users See Also: Flight. Television/Movies Literature Video Games Manga/Anime Comics/Cartoons Known Objects Gallery Television Master Swoop flying.jpg|Master Swoop (Power Rangers: Jungle Fury) flying. Theo Flying.jpg|Theo can fly. X12collateralmkv 002003626.jpg|Clark (Smallville) flying. Powers flight SOG.jpg|Nathan Petrelli (Heroes) takes flight. Flight2.png|Sam (Misfits) peter fly.gif|After mimicking Nathans ability, Peter Petrelli (Heroes)... Peter Flight.gif|...can make a sonic boom. Films neo_flying.jpg|Neo (The Matrix series) Eric Gibb is able to fly, and can extend that power to others by holding their hand..png|Eric Gibb (The Boy Who Could Fly) is able to fly, and can extend that power to others by holding their hand. SlimerGBLegion01.jpg|Slimer (Ghostbusters) PeterPan.png|Peter Pan (Peter Pan) is a famed user of this abillity Unsupported_Flight_Voldemort.JPG|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) is one of only two known wizards in the world who can fly without a broomstick or other forms of support. Superman (Man of Steel).gif|Superman (DCEU), is capable of flying through the sky Mothra.jpg|Mothra (Godzilla) Comics/Cartoons Angel X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_2_8_Textless.jpg|Angel (Marvel Comics) teaching mutant children how to fly. Storm flying.jpg|Storm (Marvel Comics) can fly on the winds. Doctor Strange by Deodato.jpg|Dr. Strange (Marvel Comics) Thor_Marvel_Zombies_Vs._Army_of_Darkness_Vol_1_3_page_20.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) 220px-Amber Hunt.jpg|Amber Hunt (Marvel Comics) Captain marvel full.jpg|Monica Rambeau (Marvel Comics) Jetpack by Maria Hill.JPG|Maria Hill (Marvel Comics) using a jetpack. Flight by Nova The Human Rocket.JPG|Nova, the Human Rocket (Marvel Comics) Superman.png|Superman (DC Comics) is possibly the most famous user of this ability. PowerGirlCov.jpg|The incredible Power Girl (DC Comics) Buzz-hawkman-hawkgirl 1sm.jpg|Hawkman & Hawkgirl (DC Comics) Legion Flight Ring.jpg|A Legion Flight (DC Comics) File:Lantern_Rings.png|Lantern Rings (DC Comics) Flight by Power Rings.jpg|Power rings allow the Green Lanterns (DC Comics) to fly at incredible speeds. Kryptonians.jpg|Krytopians (DC Comics) Flight by Vixien.jpg|Vixien (DC Comics) Flight by Starman.jpg|Jack Knight (DC Comics) flying thanks to the power of the Gravity Rod. BL1.jpg|Black Lightning (Superman/Batman; Public Enemies) Starfire4.jpg|Starfire (Teen Titans) Raven Meditating.jpeg|Raven (Teen Titans) Jetpack by Penguin.jpg|The Penguin (DC Comics) using a jetpack. Buffy_flight.jpg|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) flying Amaterasu The Wicked The Divine.jpg|Amaterasu (The Wicked + The Divine) Urdr The Wicked + The Divine Norns 01.jpg|Cassandra Igarashi/Urdr (The Wicked + The Divine) Brutus Flying.jpg|Commander Brutus (Sonic the Comic) possesses an anti-gravity unit, allowing him to fly. Flight by Mark Grayson and Oilver Grayson.JPG|Thanks to their Viltrumite DNA, Mark Grayson (Image Comics) and his brother, Oliver have the ability to fly. Aangaura.JPG|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ZaheerFlying.jpg|Zaheer (The Legend of Korra) using flight. Loona.png|Loona (HOOD) can fly when she inflates. Charmcaster flying.jpg|Charmcaster (Ben 10) can fly. Chromostone flying.png|Chromastone flying. Jetray Flying.jpg|Jetray flying. Vilgax flying.jpg|Vilgax can fly. Powerpuff Girls flying.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls flying. File:Rev Runner.gif|Rev Runner (Loonatics Unleashed) is the only one of the Loonatics who can fly without a jet pack. Withengar-Unbound.jpg|Withengar (MTG Salvation) Icy - the Witch of Ice.jpg|Icy (WInx Club) Flying Nessies (Happy Ness The Secret of the Loch).jpg|Flying nessies (Happy Ness: The Secret of the Loch) Wings of Tinabi.jpg|Wings of Tinabi (Xiaoiln Showdown) allow the user to fly leaving behind a rainbow trail, although can't fly well as the Longi Kite. Longi Kite.png|Longi Kite (Xiaolin Showdown) grant the user flying capabilities. Kevin's Flight.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Stinkfly's flight Anime/Manga File:Shiki_Insect.jpg|Shiki's insects (Black Cat) fliyng.jpg|Goku, Piccolo and Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) 0androids_n.jpg|Goku, Gohan and Krilin (Dragon Ball Z) File:BrolyShield.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) dende_pn03.jpg|Dende (Dragon Ball Z) f264d955ac01cbd97f1fb954c41439941239185565_full.jpg|Tsuna Sawada (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) 313px-Satan Soul Halphas.png|Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) is capable of flight in her different Satan Soul transformations. Appearance-Erza-Scarlet-Armor6.jpg|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) can flight wielding the Heaven's Wheel Armor. 640px-Charle, the Princess of the Exceeds.jpg|Exceeds (Fairy Tail) can use their signature magic Aera to sprout large angelic wings that give them the ability to fly. Flight_Technique.png|Ōnoki (Naruto) can use the Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique to make hismself and his partners flight. Obito as the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki.png|As Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, Obito Uchiha (Naruto) have access to the Six Paths Senjutsu that allows him fly. Madara_Jinchuriki_anime.png|As Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) have access to the Six Paths Senjutsu that allows him fly. Six Paths Sage Mode.png|Using the Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) have access to the Six Paths Senjutsu that allows him fly. Kaguya's revival.jpg|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) Gear Fourth Infobox.png|While in Gear Fourth: Bounceman, after retracting his legs, Luffy (One Piece) is able to produce shockwaves of air from his feet via the elestic force that enables him to fly through propulsion. Kanata_Flight.gif|Like most Sky Wizards (Sky Wizard Academy) Kanata Age is capable of high-speed flight. Video Games Metalsoni2.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) can Fly, unlike his organic counterpart. Black Doom Sonic.jpg|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) Solara Marvel.jpg|Solara (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) Peter Pan H.png|Peter Pan (Valkyrie Crusade) Wingless H.png|Wingless (Valkyrie Crusade) 476px-Octocopter.jpeg|Octocopters (Splatoon) 723px-Octobomber1.jpeg|Octobombers (Splatoon) 800px-Octostriker.jpeg|Octostrikers (Splatoon) Octomaw.png|The Ravenous Octomaw's (Splatoon) teeth, when detached from its mouth, can fly. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio's (Splatoon) Octobot King can fly. Other Amber's_Power.png|Amber (RWBY) flying. Mecha Sonic SMBZ.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) can fly for extended periods thanks to built in jets. Jacob_Practicing.jpg|Jacob (UN Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transportation Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sky Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries